Life is just not fair
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig's lives are complete and are considered to be the best. They have an amazing daughter and the cutest son one can imagine but several events changes everything. Rated M for Graohic birth and character death as well as suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you all. If there are any questions or suggestions please PM**

**_Here are the translations: _**Meine lieben = My sweethearts

_Danke Vati = Thank you Daddy_

_ Ich liebe sich = I love you _

_ Sorella/Fratello = Sister/Brother_

_Scheiße = Shit_

* * *

_Ludwig sat on the sofa, held his 10 year old daughter Luciana in his arms and winced for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. Feliciano was at his side in an instant. "Ve~ Ludwig are you alright? Is the baby coming?" the young Italian asked his lover stroking his German lovers nine month old baby bump. _

"I'm fine Feli. He's just moved a bit too quickly and kicked me in my ri.." Ludwig paused for a second as water suddenly trickled down his thighs. Before either of them could utter a single sound that same water from before came gushing out of Ludwig, staining his pants red. "SHEIßE!" Ludwig yelled as he doubled over in pain.

"Madre? What is wrong with Vati?" Luciana asked her mother with a worried look on her face. "It's nothing to worry about my bambina. Your fratello is on his way," "YAAAAAAAAYYY! I'M GOING TO BE A SORELLA GRANDE!" she squealed in delight.

Ludwig smiled bread lay at the two most important people in his life but hissed as another sharp contraction pierced his insides. "Meine süßen. Could we get ready to greet our newest family member." Feliciano gasped and began racing up and down the stairs searching frantically for every single item they would need for the upcoming birth and of course not finding a single one. Ludwig turned to his daughter and said "Luciana could you help your Mutti. Get everything?"

Without having to be asked twice little Luciana ran and fetched the necessary items her mother had forgotten in his panic. Meanwhile Ludwig's contractions were 5 minutes apart but Ludwig despite his better judgment decided to wait with the pushing until the contractions were closer.

Finally Feliciano, together with Luciana came back and Feliciano swiftly pulled down his wet jogging shorts and underpants just as Luciana went to her fathers side and held his hand as another contraction pierced his inside.

Luciana's face was a bit pale but her parents had already explained to her that this was necessary for her brother to be born according to how it's supposed to be. She bravely stayed by her fathers side while Feliciano acted as midwife.

For the next four hours nothing happened which made Ludwig extremely nervous. "Feli...the baby...is he...will he?" he gasped the pain becoming even more unbearable.

Feli's head snapped up at those words and said "Don't you worry about a thing. Our son is strong and so are you. Know let's get you in a different position." "Mutti is right Vati. Please be strong so I can see my baby brother and be the best sorella ever." Luciana added helping her mother shift her father so he was squatting on the sofa.

Luciana despite her age was very strong (something she inherited from both her mother and father) so she continued to hold her fathers hand. Suddenly Ludwig yelped "Scheiße. He's...almost...here. Need to...puuuuuuuuush. AGHHHHHHH!" Ludwig screamed as he bore down. Feliciano's almond eyes widen with fascination as he started seeing their baby's head emerge.

"Luddy. I can see our baby. Keep going." "Ja Vati you can do it." Luciana added as her mother took some of the cooling gel and applied it to Ludwig's entrance which was stretching further and further as the baby started to appear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ludwig screamed as he bore down and Feli stretched his opening over the baby's head. "Ok mi amore. The head is out. Now just pant through the next few contractions while I help rotate the shoulders then we'll soon have our baby." "Vati. You can take my hand if you want to." Luciana said offering her hand to her father who was getting more and more exhausted.

"Hoo...hoo...hoo." Ludwig started panting as he took his daughters hand and Feli took the baby's shoulders and rotated them. "Luddy. One more huge push then we'll have our son with us." "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ludwig screamed as he bore down with Feli gently pulling at the baby's shoulders. The with a wet squelch the little baby boy slid from his Vati's body and into his madre's waiting arms who immediately placed the wailing boy onto his fathers chest.

"Yaaaaaaaay! My Fratello's finally here. Danke Vati. Ich liebe dich." Luciana squealed happily hugging her father being careful not to squash her little brother in the process. "Lud. Do you remember the name we picked out for our little baby boy?"

Ludwig cracked a crooked smile and looked at his son and said. "Welcome my little Viktor Gabriel Beilschmidt-Vargas." Feli carefully took their son and took him to the kitchen sink and tested th temperature before gently washing their son clean of all the birthing gunk and then Luciana came running into the kitchen woh a blue onesie with a puppy one the front.

She beamed at her mother and said "Madre. Can I dry my fratello and put on his onesie please" "Of course but with my help. And how is your father right now?" Feli asked bringing over a chair for Luciana to stand on.

"Grazie Madre. And Vati said that he was still a bit sore and very tired. Before he fell asleep he said that he trusts us more than anything with Viktor and that he loves us very much." "Naturally he does. We're his family. Now come before your brother gets sick."

For the next ten minutes Feli held his daughter close while she timidly dried off her little brother. When it came to putting on Viktor's onesie Luciana became nervous. "Madre I'm scared that I might hurt Viktor." Luciana whimpered as Viktor started getting restless. "Now now mi bambina. You're not hurting him at all. He's just trying to tell us that he's hungry."

Luciana's eyes lit up and then she swiftly out on Viktor's onesie with her mothers help and carried him back to their father who was still tired but reached out to his son. He pulled down his shirt and lead Viktor to his chest and he immediately latched on and started suckling.

When he finished Ludwig burped him and gave him to his sister and heaved himself up with Feli's help and the young Italian asked "Do you want to go upstairs to our room?" Ludwig nodded and looked at his daughter and asked "Do you want to sleep with us together with your Bruder?"

Luciana looked at her parents and nodded enthusiastically and Feliciano who was very strong (contrary to popular belief) picked up his German lover and carried him upstairs to their bedroom closely followed by Luciana and Viktor.

When they were all settled in the king-sized bed Ludwig was asleep in a millionth of a second, understandable given what he went through today and Feli, with Luciana and Viktor between them, lazily stroked through Ludwig's blond hair which was still a little damp. When Luciana and Viktor were both asleep Feliciano beamed and looked forward to the future with his husband, daughter and son. Sadly things would soon change.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later.**

"Kiku forgot his notes from the last meeting I'd better return them?" Ludwig said. Luciana who was now twenty years old and had just passed her driving license asked " Can I drive you there Vati? I need to give Takeo back his notes from class."

Ludwig smiled and handed his daughter the keys to their shared vehicle. When they arrived they were greeted by Kiku, Alfred and their son Takeo. "Hey Lu." "Hey Taki. Let's go to your room shall we?"

The two twenty year old went up to Takeo's room where Luciana put down Takeo's noted and said "I heard you want to follow in your fathers footsteps as police officer?" "Yes it's a very interesting job. I've already started my internship there and my father says that I would make an excellent police officer. Is everything ok?" Takeo asked as Luciana yawned flopped down onto his bed. "I'm just tired. I've hardly had any sleep thanks to my little brother Viktor. I swear he's exactly like our mother sometimes. He can't stop talking.

"Well from what I heard from my mother your mother was always very clingy when your father was concerned." Luciana threw a pillow at her best friend and together they laughed for a long time.

Meanwhile Ludwig and Kiku were chatting happily about the old times while Alfred excused himself (something about meeting up with his brother). "I remember when you and Feliciano first met. He was really afraid of you." "Yes and now we are married and have two children. It's funny, when you look back to how naïve and clumsy that idiot was. When Luciana was born he never left my side and always muttered sweet nothing's into my ear, while you brought our daughter to the world.

"Yes. I remember. That was the day that Takeo was born." Kiku said smiling. "How is Heracles doing?" "Oh he's doing fine. I just remembered the day of Takeo's birth. I had just finished helping you with Luciana when I got a call from Alfred. He was in lots of pain from what I heard so I rushed home. When I got there Alfred was lying in our bed with Takeo in his arms."

"And now they're both twenty years old and flirting with each other like mad." Kiku nodded in agreement.

At that moment Luciana and Takeo came down the stairs. Luciana said "Mama just called. It's time for you to take Viktor to his piano lesson with uncle Roderich." "Alright. Tell your mother we're on our way."

Ludwig turned to Kiku and said "Kiku. You're our best friend ou know that don't you." "Yes I do." "If anything bad happens to either me or Feli would you look after Luciana and Viktor please?" Kiku who was usually a reserved man took his best friend in his arms and said "Of course Ludwig. That's what friends are for."

After saying their goodbyes Ludwig and his daughter made their way back home. Just as they were about to come off the motorway a black mini came rushing towards them. Luciana swerved to avoid the approaching vehicle but by doing so they crashed into the trees of he forest.

The car did two cartwheels before coming to a stop. But that's not the end. A huge tree came crashing down and hit the passenger side of the car.

* * *

When Luciana woke up she was greeted by a face she couldn't really recognise at first. "..ciana. Luciana. Talk to me sweetie." "Ma...Mama?" "Oh m-m-my poor b-baby." Feliciano cried grabbing his daughters hand. That was the moment where Luciana realised she was at the local hospital and that she had no idea what had happened or how she got here.

Her mother was beside himself with grief as he watched his little princess struggle to heave herself up, so being the great mother he was, helped his girl up and bearlt heard the question he was being asked.

"Mama. Where are Vati and Viktor?" This question made Feliciano cry even harder. "Mama. Please tell me what is going on?"

At that moment a doctor and a nurse came in and the nurse gently lead Feliciano out into the waiting room and the doctor turned to Luciana and asked "Do you remember why you are here?"

Luciana thought for a moment and then it all came back to her. The black mini crashing into them and them crashing in the forest. And of course the tree that barely missed her and hit the passenger seat. Luciana sat bolt upright as she remembered.

"M-my father? I-Is he..? The doctor sadly nodded his head and added "There is a police officer wanting to talk to you. Should I let him in?" "Yes of course." The doctor left and came back with none other than Kiku followed by Takeo.

Takeo took a seat and say down next to his best friend and said "I know that you're not quite sure yet what's going on but I can say on thing. That crash was planned and someone planted little microphones all over your house. That's how they knew when you were coming over. Also we received information that while your mother was shopping someone kidnapped your little brother."

Luciana gasped. This couldn't be happening to her and her family. "Takeo. I just found out my own father is dead and now you're telling me that my little brother is kidnapped?" "That's the only thing we can conclude, judging by the devastation in your house. We're doing everything we can to rescue your brother. I promise."

Luciana couldn't shake off the feeling that something really extremely bad was going to happen. Takeo sensing his friends distress put his arms around Luciana who gladly excepted it. "If it's really too much for you and your mother you are always welcome to stay at our place. You know that don't you?" Luciana nodded her head and smileaka tired and strained smile but was thankful for everything her best friend was doing for her. 'Hopefully you won't be too late.' she thought as Takeo left her hospital room.


End file.
